


INTO THE LIGHTS BLAZE

by Cheif_light_warrior



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cyrus Keeler - Freeform, Dexel Allol, F/M, Layla Quinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheif_light_warrior/pseuds/Cheif_light_warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like how uncle Rick does these small story in between stories so this is what that is what i'm going to be doing for my series too.</p><p>Cyrus has found the book of light  His father is not in his dreams anymore,but will it help him in this. Tarturus is coming back to above earth surface on November 2 all soul day, when darkness over comes light for 24 hours. Will the three champions of Apollo, Aether , and Notos overcome the darkness find out in the next books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Cyrus knew he should have call in for work today.** It was a cold, winter, December afternoon outside a shop that he work for in the winter when he try to get away of the world ending prophecy, demigod life, but he got everything except that. When he walk into the store a male voice ran through his head.

"The phoenix," It said. "Find the phoenix."

"Find the phoenix," I thought "What phoenix?"

He shrugged it off. It was probably the wind messing with his mind. When he walked in he could smell the sweet aroma of fresh baked cookies. It made him tear up a little, because it reminded him of his grandmother house back at Tallahassee.

"Gods I miss that place." He thought.

"I wonder what she is up to right now probably reading to the children at the mall like she usually do on late afternoon in December."

Anyway as he was walking in from the corner of his eyes he saw Layla sitting at the cash register reading a book. She is the daughter of the owner of the shop. Now you expect a rich girl to be a mean, snot noise brat that thinks she is superior to everyone that walks in the room, but you never met Layla. She has a great personality, and friends with everyone. She act likes everyone's related to her. Plus she beautiful to like Aphrodite daughter kind of beauty. I went to go seat by her.

"What are you reading?" I said causally.

"Shakespeare" she said. In her usual preppy voice.

"That is my favorite poet." I said surprise.

"What your favorite quote."

"My favorite quote has to be. " _Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."_

She smiled at me with her sunny, pearl white teeth. It made my heart do a summersault. I had forgot a minute had passed.

"Um... Cyrus" she said like I had grown a third head.

Which had happened before (long story).

" yea" I said inching toward her.

" why is your hair glowing" said the owners daughter inching backwards.

It took a second to understand the question then I remembered my fathers words.

" Y _our head shall glow bright when the times right." (Wow dad try to sound like the Oracle of Delphi, Apollo should give you a sticker.)_

" Um..."

I tried to make up a lie. Like Daven said mortals shouldn't know about the world outside the mist.

 _"We all ready have demigods going mad about it he said what if mortals found out their beliefs were a lie_?"

My brain was thinking up all the outcome of it. I didn't relies that Layla was looking at me in horror.

"Cyrus" she said screaming "What is that thing outside?!"pointing outside at what she was seeing.

Before I could turn around something hot as lava,and hard a metal hit me in my shoulder blades . Pain scorching threw my body like a waterfall hitting the river. My eyes went blurry black ,and blue spots was dancing in my sight.

" _Demigod stand like a real hero should_." A voice came from behind me.

His voice was sounded deep ,and ancient like it's gone from this time period like a untamed lion ready to pouncing on its pry for its meal. My energy was drain I felt like a puddle of water in the middle of a Sahara, desert slowly, but truly evaporating from existence. Then I heard Layla scream that is what me jump up ,and hit the glass part of my watch. What was in the replacement of the watch was a Greek battle gleaming silver sword " _heat wave"._

My eyes was set on the human figure in front of me. It was my worst nightmare Cacus the fire breathing giant that trap Rhea last summer.

"What are you doing back loser I thought you were in Tarturs" I said snarling

"I have my ways of getting out of there what you should be worried is your friends life."

* * *

With that he vanished along with Layla. I curse in ancient Greek and ran out the shop with my sword in my hand. Once I ran out the voice ranged in me head again.

"The Phoenix," it said again " Find the Phoenix"

"Phoenix," I thought "What is the Phoenix" Then I remembered something that Ariana said that their is a hidden phoenix in every New York bank because after the fire in 1776 with the patriots against the rebels ,and after the fire there was ashes and the rebels had remembered the Phoenix can burst into flame and rise out the ashes then so can America. "So find the Phoenix" I thouht 

I ran to a local bank that was white with golden pillars the size of garbage trucks that had large red ribbons that wrap around them like snakes an ended with bow . The sun was setting on the west of the monument. I could hear loud Christmas music coming out of cars that was passing by me. Men with black, white, and navy blue suits was walking up and down the marble stairs. I ran to the front door that was guarded by two security guards. One of them was tall well built with brown skin ,and light brown eyes With a blue uniform.The man next to him had black hair brown eyes ,and milk white skin with a black uniform.They looked at me sternly like I'm a troublemaker waiting to do something devious.(in the process) 

"No children aloud in the bank" said the man in the black uniform.

"sir my father is the owner of this bank"I lied

If their was an award for the worst bank security these guards will be it,because they sure let me in. Once I got in there was men in suits everywhere.

"How can I find a phoenix with tall men in suits all over the place." I thought irritated

As if my body was metal my feet was moving without my brains permission. They started moving faster until I was pushing men out the way they gave me puzzled and harsh look , but my legs were trying to find something. I went up the marble stairs. Just when I was almost up the stairs-

"screeeeech" something screached 

My body froze like a water in a freezer. My sword in my hand I went into a empty hall where my ears heard the noise. Inside the hall made my eyes wide. There was a statue of a bronze blazing bird that look completely new with polished feathers,beak,and claws. Next to it was a man with golden eyes (Not light brown eyes actual solid gold eyes.) with tan skin,glowing light hair,handsome with skinny jeans,white v-neck shirt,and red converse. He looks like every girls dream guy.

"You have found the phoenix of Hyperion " He said in an loud booming ancient voice.

"Your voice don't match your age" I said  casually

" I'm a god you fool I just took on this appearance because a gods can't show our true form." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a lot of names he has been called ,but not a fool. He was trying to count to hundred ,so he will not let his anger get the best of him. It was not working. The word fool reminded him of "Mr. Kelt" his old math teacher that was actually Zeus in disguise. He remembered coming up to the board ,and trying to figure out the formula of a trapezoid ,but had to failed miserably instead of base1+base2 times h divided by 2 he put the area of a triangle. He also remembered the names they use to call him because he couldn't spell hydrophone. He use to come home locking his room door and crying himself to sleep ,or he will cry so loud the neighbors would come and ask if he was fine ,but all he could give them was hiccups or sniffs. The word fool is like putting him in that classroom all over again getting mocked and teased. After elementary the pain was numb his brain pan was empty he didn't have any friends to talk to or to hang out with. Everyday was the same until..until he lost his mother in a car accident it took all his therapists guidance not to let go of himself. Now I have a teen god telling me that he was a fool. That is not going to slide.

"Who are you?" I said grinding my teeth

"I'm Zelus god of dedication, emulation, eager rivalry, envy, jealousy, and zeal. He said proudly

"My lord what can I do for you?"

He looked at me puzzled like a wild animal by a hotdog stand waiting for that opportunity to ambush.

" Do you know why I'm here?"

"No ,but can you just give me the Phoenix my friend Layla is going to die if I don't get to her."

" It doesn't work like that not even I can touch Hyperion's Phoenix without getting thi-"

"Screeech"

The phoenix blazed to life with a great appearance. It was forming a ball of fire big enough to melt a factory full of batteries. The heat is what unsettle me. It remind me of the beach when I got a sunburn ,but ten times more painful.

The phoenix was getting larger and every inch it grew the room start to feel like the sun shining down on us with a big smile. Zelus was unfazed by the heat like he was watching a play waiting for it to be over. The phoenix finally burst into flame with thick, black smoke that look like you could cut through it like butter. Then there came the ash that was so white it look like snow ,but the steam,ash and smoke all swirl into a mini tornado that with a mortal would have died of Hypothermia ,but lucky for me I'm a very "powerful"demigod that just so happened to the only son of Helios you can stand a lot of heat. The mini tornado was growing stronger by the minute the air in the small hall was fading if these doesn't stop my lungs will give out. I had to stop this. Layla is going to die if I don't hurry. I try to use my heat senses ,but the low air flow wasn't doing me any favors. I turn to Zelus ,but I couldn't see him with all the white ash filling the room. The smoke was rising in my lungs ,but I had to move forward then I remembered something that will change my bad day too worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Layla was having a bad week ,but today was just the cherry on top. I was walking to my mother's shop after a long day at school. The air outside was if Jack Frost had gotten in attitude at New York and gave us blister that will last until spring. The cool winds had washed over her like she was in a shower of ice swirling around her into to a icy blue vortex. She didn't care though. Al she can think about is her day at Algebra teacher had gave an out of the blue midterm chapter test today in class that I know I didn't pass because I was on the phone all last night talking about a special someone that was coming to work with he she forgot to study so her grades will not look good. Now if the teacher is generous enough to let her retake the quiz again then her grade won't drop which is highly she had figured out that her As she put the keys into the lock a warm smooth hand had stopped her. She wasn't use to someone touching her so it wasn't a surprise she snatch her hand away from the nob. Once she was face to face with the person who hand it was she sighed it was her annoying ex-boyfriend Drexel he was the caption of the basketball team also the baseball team. Now you expect a girl to be excited that you have boy that is the caption of both basketball, and football team practically holding your never met Drexel. Have you ever had a fly that will not leave you alone? Like no matter how much you try to swat it away it stills bothers you. Well make the fly bigger into teenage boy sizes. That is Italian with natural tan skin. Then make the fly have dove salt and pepper hair. Hazel eyes so deep they change colors, annoyingly handsome with muscular arms,and a 6 pack hard as rocks. Now picture him with pearl white teeth that will make any girl melt into his arms and that cheated on you with your so called best friend. Then you know Drexel.

"Do you have anything better to do than stalking talk me?" I said irritated

"I was not stalking you." He said in a low tone

"Then why are you here then?"

"There is something I need to tell you "

Passed my anger at him he looked different than before ,also now think about it he has not been a school for two weeks now. He was shivering in the cold. He was wearing a black Holster hoodie with a orange shirt undershirt that spells out Camp half blood, gray Camo pants and black leather boots He looked kind of pale like his life was draining from his head to his feet. His eyes were not hazel any more they were ember with little specks of gold in them. His lips were cracked from the cold weather. All in all he looked scared.

He was about to answer the question until a big rasped voice stop him.

"The hero" a female voice ran through my mind said ,the sun hero he's are only hope"

Then for some odd reason the wind stop blowing so raptly. All there was is a echo of cars riding passed us. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably in the white winter snow. I mean who could blame me there is a boy you haven't seen since two week ago outside your mother's shop wanting to talk too you.

" Not now please give me more time." he said with a low voice

" You heard them to didn't you I have been hearing them for a week now"

"Layla listen have you been having nightmares lately"

" Yes I have my mom said that it was just dreams nothing else.

" So she still haven't told you yet"

" What do you mean?"

" I can't tell you all of what you are going through right now,but just understand what your mother is doing is dangerous you have to go to a special camp that helps people like us-

Camp..my mom said something like that awhile back ,but I can't understand what she meant by that so I didn't pay much attention to it ,but if he knows something about this camp too. It must be serious.

"Do you go to this camp?"

"Yes that is why you haven't seen me in the past two weeks after my father claimed me."

"Claimed you this is getting weird."

The clouds from the sky drop below his feet and started to slowly wrap around his leg like a snake. Then the voices from my head spoke union.

"The sun hero will find the Phoenix at bank of care,but the daughter of love will only see dispare" said the voices

"Layla are you ok" Dexel said with a worrying voice.

"What is going on?!" I was panicking everything around me was happening to fast ,my extents told me to run but I was so overwhelmed my legs felt like lead. My mind was so foggy I almost forgotten a almost cloud caccon boy

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Layla was having second thoughts about going to**   **work.** She was on a road that has two paths. One had golden with white mist swirling for dominance around a world pool. The next one had navy blue with orange mist that looks at peace stirring with each other. Out of the left road came a woman with razor black hair with brewed coffee eyes. She was wearing what looked like white bed sheets. Around her the gold and white mist swirled around her dangerously each trying to get her attention. To the right road had a handsome man with a staff that had two serpents on them. Hhe had salt and pepper hair with warm sapphire blue eyes. The mist around him had wrapped around his leg like a snake.

" _Welcome to the crossroads dear my name is Hecate goddess of magic and crossroads_." She said with warm heartily.

" _Hello my name is Hermis god of travel and crossroads_ " He said with a smile.

" _Why am I hear_." The looked they gave me was enough to tell me that I had hit a nerve.

_"The reason you are hear is because you are at a crossroad girl"_  he said harshly to clearly stated that he didn't like to be interrupted.

" _Yes dear you will haved to choose between a frend or a boyfriend_ "

" _What I don't have a boyfriend anymore,and what are you talking about_ "

They both sighed and stood. Then the weirdest thing happened ,they vanish but left there mist alone once more. The mist from the left and the right formed together to make a giant screen. On the screen sent shocks up my spin to form a ark beneath it.

It was a boy with tan skin, eyes that change to every color blue there is. He had on a yellow shirt that said " _Η χρυσή εποχή."_  On his arm I saw a eagle and a half covered black sun. In his arm what looked like a greek silver sworld that he was using to block balls of flames coming his way. I stepped closer to the screen to see Cyrus. Everything was forming into one piece. I was in the shop talking to Cyrus about Shakespeare when all of a sudden a man with red scaly skin, claws that looked sharped recently,and a face that made me scream at Cyrus. Before he looked back the monster/man thing had threw a ball of bright heat at his back. The thing had came up and snatched me up and had me screaming and kicking in protest. That was all I remembered until now.

I saw Cyrus dodging soccer ball size fireballs. He was yelling at someone to help ,but with all the ash around it was hard to make out who. I finally saw what was causing all them fireballs to aim at him. It was in a globe of fire slowly rebuilding itself with the flames. It had beautiful fire red wings with claws that looked bronze. Its beak the same way has its claws made out of bronze with a sharp tip. Its eyes was like a sword of life and death. Then it hit me. In my Latin class my teacher had told is that fire was a important tool for the Romans. They fought in many wars and with out the fire they would have died. So fire can be used in a life or death situation. That was its eyes represent that fire could take lifes or they can help them also. The phoenix was about to explode into flames when the screen changed.

* * *

There was another boy with dove salt and pepper hair, olive tan skin with ember eyes, cracked lips and a sword by his side. From there I knew it was Dexel. He was surrounded by what looked like snake haired ladies with bronze pitchforks. He has is sword that glimmed golden light. He was breathing heavily like taking each breath brought up more pain. Blood was running from his right eyebrow down to his lip. His fingers had blisters on top of blisters. In his eyes they screamed pain and anger. He used his sword and waved it up in the air. Blinding light came shooting down from the nigh blue sky and aimed it at the snake haired ladies. The next thing I saw was pitchforks lying beneath green ashes.


End file.
